


Sew

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stoned Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: It only hurts the first time. . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Todd is like sixteen or seventeen in this particular story
> 
> I wrote this years ago. . . Please don't judge me

"It only hurts the first time," Sabretooth assured Toad as he prepped the younger mutant.

"You sure bout this?" Toad implored, hesitantly.

"Sure, I'm sure," Sabretooth tightened the tourniquet around Toad's arm, just above his elbow, "We all need a way of relaxing and I found this," He filled a syringe with a healthy dose of morphine, "Is the easiest way," He flicked the tip of the needle before gently thumping Toad's arm to get the vein to show.

Toad winced as the feral cat then proceeded to inject the needle into the exposed vein. Once the syringe was completely empty, Sabretooth carefully retracted it and waiting for half-a-second, took the tourniquet off sending the medicine racing through Toad's blood stream.

"Usually it takes a bit more for me, but seeing as you're smaller, it shouldn't take too long," Sabretooth explained, then seeing the tripped out look on Toad's face, smiled, "How do you feel?"

"Great," Toad sounded as stoned as he looked, "Man, I feel so. . .numb. . ."

"That's the idea," Sabretooth set the syringe and vile of morphine aside before dipping his head to do a line off the small piece of board he'd set out on his bed.

He sniffed, tipped his head back, and wiped his nose. Coke didn't really phase him, but it did heighten his animalistic senses to a level he absolutely loved. He could practically taste Toad's horniness then. The guy was so hard up it was unreal. He needed to get laid. Stat. And what better time was there, than right then when he was stoned out of his gourd? Before Toad had time to react properly or even brace himself for the inevitable, Sabretooth took him, full on and rough. There was no struggle. No fight. Toad was utterly and completely submissive beneath the more powerful mutant and bent to his every whim. When it was all said and done, Toad curled to one side of the mattress, hugging himself, his morphine-induced high had worn off an hour ago and now that he was off his high, he just felt filthy and used. The good feeling had gone and all he wanted to do was sleep. Upon getting a whiff of his pitiful angry shame; Sabretooth suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in awhile, a twinge of guilt. It had somehow gotten through the barrier of repressed feelings and wound its way into his heart. Spooning up behind the amphibian, he pulled him close and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Toad."

And he meant it. Surprisingly enough. Toad was so fragile, so weak, he didn't need a man like Sabretooth and he certainly didn't deserve to lose his virginity like he just had. Toad didn't respond, but judging by how much his body relaxed and the sudden scent change, Sabretooth could tell he'd been forgiven. A minute or two later, Toad passed out and Sabretooth followed shortly after, silently hoping no one busted in right then and caught them. This was another high all together and he didn't want to come down anytime soon.


End file.
